


The Empress's Needs

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gift for SamtheEpic, I changed Sindel's ending just a smidge, Other Mortal Kombat Characters Mentioned, Sindel's Mortal Kombat 11 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Sindel killed Kronika and rewrote history.  But it didn't work out the way she thought. So she did it again and again until it was just the way he wanted.  Things ended up differently than her ending, but she was still pleased with the results. And now she can call on anyone to help fulfil her needs. Including an Elder God of Wind... FUJIN.
Relationships: Cetrion (Mortal Kombat)/Kitana (Mortal Kombat), Sindel (Mortal Kombat)/Fujin (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 11





	The Empress's Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for samtheepic, my Empress Sindel. She wanted this story and I wrote it for her. I can write a story for anyone if they want. This was fun to write and I had to do a few changes, but now it's ready for everyone to read. I hope you enjoy it.

Empress Sindel walked the halls of her palace. She had won, conquered everything in the universe, brought all realms under her control and was the Empress of Time. Those that had pleased her were elevated to a higher station. Those who didn’t licked her boots. She had a throne of ivory made in her likeness. What none knew was that there was a skull under her head. That skull belonged to the One Being. She had used her powers over time to rip him apart and send all but his head across the universe, even giving it as food to other Titans, and keeping the head and body for her own purposes.

That wasn’t the only she did for her own purposes. She realized that Elder Gods would be needed to keep balance under her rule. She would choose them to rule under her. Not Shao Kahn, he betrayed her. Not Kitana, she betrayed her. No, she would choose those who were loyal or could be made loyal. Cetrion and Shinnok were remade and put in place. Fujin, Suijin, Kajin, Chijin and Kujin of Earthrealm were also put in place. Raiden, Havik, Taven, Hotaru, Sareena and Bo’Rai Cho were made demi-gods to be her messengers. They have their chosen ones to dispense her decrees and collect her tribute from the six major sections of Earthrealm, Chaosrealm, Edenia, Orderrealm, Netherrealm and Outworld. Each section has its king, but each king was under her control.

But even Sindel has her pleasures she needed filled. As she walked, she heard moaning from one of her rooms. Sindel smiled and walked up to the room and opened the door looking in. She saw her Elder Goddess Cetrion naked laying on top of her daughter, Kitana. While Kitana had betrayed her, she was able, after restarting time a few dozen times, to get her daughter as her servant. Kitana brought peace to the Edenian section of her realm and under her rule. The people of Edenia weren't happy with their Time Empress, but through her kind and caring ways, brought the people under control. So as a reward, Kitana was made queen of Edenia. Cetrion had fallen for the wise and kind queen and so she would come when Kitana’s needs needed to be fulfilled. Like now, Sindel mused.

Cetrion’s legs were closed while Kitana’s legs were open and around the gray Elder Goddess. Cetrion’s pussy was on top of Kitana’s as Cetrion humped her, sliding her pussy up and down, their clits mashing with every upstroke. Cetrion’s breasts rubbed against Kitana’s, their nipples rubbing around and sliding up and down the other’s. Cetrion was kissing Kitana, their tongues meeting and rolling around in the other’s mouth. Kitana moaned joyfully as Certrion humped her. There was a wet stain under their two crotches and their bodies full of sweat indicating they’ve been at it for a while.

Sindel chuckled to herself, closing the door and backing away. Yes, her daughter should enjoy her lover when she wants. She kept walking when something in her pocket buzzed. She pulled it out and activated a comm device. General Sonya Blade’s holographic image appeared. Sindel asked, “What is the status of Rain, General Cage?”

Sonya sighed and said, “He’s escaped again, Empress.”

Sindel growled. “How did this happen?”

Soon Jax’s image came up and said, “Empress, General Briggs here. Rain used a blood dagger to control the village and threw them at us.”

Sindel groaned. “Why didn’t you just kill them? Serfs and soldiers can be replaced, Generals.”

Cassie’s image came up next as she said, “Empress, Commander Cage of the Empress Sindel’s Special Forces.”

Sindel sighed. “I know who you are, Commander.”

Cassie nodded. “My Empress, we understand that Serfs can be replaced, but that’s the message Rain has been pushing around. That they can be replaced and that he can liberate them.”

Jax’s image came back in, “Empress, to prevent more uprisings and possible coordinated attacks, we go in without weapons and take them out using hand to hand combat. Once they wake up, the Blood Magic control has worn off.”

Sindel sighed and rubbed her eyes. “Good thinking General. Very well, you and your forces keep after him.

Jax responded, “Already working on it, Empress. I’ve given Commander Cage and Commander Briggs bigger squads of Shokan and Minotaurs to help in the search. Cover more ground. The ones in my squad along with the Tarkatans should be enough.”

Sindel smiled and asked, “And how are the Tarkatans handling the new scenario?”

Jax chuckled. “Baraka’s pissed, Empress, but he follows Queen Mileena’s orders to the letter.”

Sindel chuckled. “Good. General Cage, contact Sareena. See if she can get Ecagenever to send some shadow assassins. And see if Bi-Han and Hanzo Hasashi can add the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu to your search parties.”

Sonya replied, “Empress, Lin Kuei assassins are with Commander Cage’s team and Shirai Ryu Ninjas are with Commander Briggs’.”

Sindel smiled. “Excellent. Allowing Cassie to fall in love with Frost and Jacquiline to fall in love with Takeda paid off. What about the White Lotus?”

Sonya responded, “They’ve been on cleanup with the Green Dragon clan. Black Dragons are busy in the Chaosrealm section while Taven, Daegon and the Red Dragons watch over the Edenian section while Kitana is busy with her wife.”

Sindel chuckled again and said, “Very well, General Cage. All your people are to be commended for the way you’re handling this situation.”

Sonya looked silent for a moment, then looked towards her Empress, “Sindel, it was Queen Kitana’s recommendation that we listen to Rain’s message before going after him through the villages.”

Sindel sighed. “Of course it was. She has a kind heart, but still she serves me well.”

Sonya nodded. “Yes Empress. Anything else?”

Sindel gave her a sly smile. “Give my love to your husband when you see him. I hope the play he is setting up for my entertainment will be exquisite this year.”

Sonya chuckled. “Are his plays ever good?”

Sindel laughed before ending the call. She soon came up to her chambers and walked up to the window. She stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the arena. Shao was officiating a fight between her current Champion, Skarlet, and some waif from Earthrealm named Kira. Skarlet fought in the dirt with only tight red bikini-like bottoms that protect her nether region from the sands of the arena floor. She also wears a red headband and thigh high boots with a black belt around her middle. Skarlet’s black hair with red highlights glistened in the sun. Her face, breasts and stomach had some light bruising on it, along with blood coming from her nose and from a cut above her left eye. She knew Skarlet well. Those marks were allowed. There was no way Kira could have done that kind of damage.

Kira, by contrast, had red hair, tight red booty shorts, red over the knee boots, black gloves that came up to her elbows and a choker. While Skarlet looked a vision of a warrior, even with her breasts hanging out, Kira looked like a sex slave. A toy to be used. In fact, Skarlet may do so after the match. Kira was also topless, and Sindel could see all of Skarlet’s marks. Skarlet had a bleeding cut above her right eye, blood coming from her nose and mouth, her left eye was shut, bruises on her breasts so they looked half a cup bigger than they were, bruises on her stomach and some peeking out from the groin area of her shorts.

Skarlet popped her neck and smiled. She quickly brought her foot up between Kira’s legs causing her to cry out, but Kira would not fall. Skarlet then threw a hard, straight left into Kira’s right boob causing blood to trickle out of the nipple. Kira grabbed her boob, but couldn’t stop the final punch as Skarlet threw a right uppercut at Kira’s jaw, snapping her head back and causing her to fall on her ass. The crowd cheered. Skarlet was going to have fun with this one, that was for sure. She could share her Empress’s bed whenever she wanted, as long as she won, but didn’t always take her up on that offer. Sindel smiled watching her Champion win. Shao walked up and held Skarlet’s arm up in victory. In Shao Khan’s realm, this would be the point where Skarlet would kill her enemy, but Sindel didn’t allow for that. The mixed crowd had their favorites they loved to see win, and the ones they loved to see lose. Who was she to stop that from happening. It kept the serfs happy.

Sindel moaned a bit as she opened her shirt and rubbed her breasts. She closed her eyes and sent out a thought message to her favorite Elder God, Fujin.

There was a small tornado that landed on her balcony. Standing there in all his wind glory was Fujin. His white hair, in a tied up ponytail floating in the wind, made him look ethereal. He was bare chested with powered up tattoos marking up his arms. He wore blue green pants that fluttered in his breeze and he wore brown boots. He bowed to Sindel and asked, “You called, my Empress?” His voice was a bit gravelly, but she found it sexy.

Sindel walked up to him and smiled. “When was the last time you went out among the serfs?”

Fujin smiled and said, “Not too long ago. I like to go wherever the wind takes me.”

Sindel nodded and replied, “As long as you come at my beck and call, I will allow you to go where you want.”

Fujin chuckled and moved up to her. He slid one hand in her top and one hand on her cheek. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and slid her hands up and down his back. He slid his hand out of her shirt and down to her butt. He slid his other hand from her cheek down to her butt as well and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and walked towards her bed. She moaned into the kiss as she pulled herself closer to him. When he arrived at her bed he leaned over and she let go falling onto her bed. She smiled and got up on her knees and started quickly taking her clothes off.

Fujin was able to get his boots and pants off just as quickly and smiled looking at her naked form. He crawled onto her bed as she moved back to her pillows. He kissed her again, just as deeply before kissing down her cheek. He nibbled her lower jaw before kissing down her chest. She moaned as he got to her breasts. He nibbled and licked her left nipple followed by her right. He massaged her breasts causing her to moan even louder. He then went between her breasts and licked down to her navel. She moaned in delight. Her gray eyes watched him as he moved down towards her pussy. He pulled back and started kissing the inside of her legs. He also nibbled as he went. When he got to her kitty, he looked up at her eyes, his glowing eyes, meeting her stunning gray ones, and she nodded with a smile.

Fujin leaned in and started licking up and down her cunny causing her to squeal. Sindel brought her hands up and she squeezed her breasts as his tongue went up and down her slit. He took her clit in his mouth and sucked causing her to throw her head back and scream. He brought up his fingers and opened her slit a bit wider. He leaned in and took the inside of her lips into his mouth and sucked. Sindel howled at that. Fujin didn’t let go of her inner lips, but he did bring up his hand and started twiddling her clit. Sindel moaned and thrashed about as she came and she came hard squirting in Fujin’s mouth.

Fujin drank down her cum before sliding up her body and kissed her on the lips. She moaned enjoying her flavor on his mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck again. She smiled and said, “Now it’s time for your Time Empress to service you.” She grabbed him by the back of the neck and flipped them over. Sindel turned around on his body making sure he knew she was in control.

Sindel leaned down and grabbed his cock pulling it up to her face. She gave it a gentle kiss and smiled as it responded to her. She slid her hand up and down and caused Fujin to grunt slightly. He wanted to move his hands up to stroke her butt or pussy, but she had slid her legs around his chest to keep his arms at her sides. He could do nothing but take it. She leaned down and stuck out her tongue as far as it could, and her tongue curled around his member. She used the top of her tongue and rubbed the underside of his cock. She bobbed her head up and down until it was slick, not just with her saliva, but also with his own precum. Once she felt he was ready, she moved her head up and opened her mouth wide. She started bobbing her head up and down sucking his cock with all her might. He finally moaned out and kicked his legs a few times.

Sindel chuckled and pulled back a bit. She could tell he was close and smiled looking at how his cock throbbed. She leaned forward, placing his cock between her breasts, against her chest. She removed her hand from his cock and placed them on either side of her breasts. She then began sliding up and down slowly, titfucking him. She stuck her tongue out, licking the tip of his cock with her tongue. She could feel Fujin’s member throbbing hard, giving him one more rub before placing her mouth over the top of his cock. He moaned out and shot his load into her mouth. She gulped down as much as she could, enjoying his flavor.

Sindel finally slid forward, allowing Fujin to free his arms. She slid around again and faced him lying on top and kissed him deeply, sharing his flavor with him. He moaned as she kissed him, then rolled over, laying on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Finally, she pulled back and said, “I have a little piece of you in me from another time, and now, there’s a certain piece of you I want in me, right now.”

Fujin nodded and reached down to his cock and grabbed it. He slid it along her slit and then pulled back. He asked, “Are you ready?” His glowing white eyes met her gray ones. She smiled and nodded. He placed the tip of his cock in her slit before shoving it hard in. She moaned out with that. He leaned up and kissed her hard on the mouth. She laid back and wrapped her legs around his butt. He began pumping in and out of her going from quick paced to an almost crawl keeping Sindel on the edge. She shook her head back and forth screaming out loud in joy as he did. She brought her hands up to his back and clawed his nails into his back. She slid her hands down as she cried out.

Soon Fujin cried out, “I’m close, Sindel.”

Sindel moaned and said, “Me too.”

Fujin nodded and moved his head to the right side of her neck and sucked on it. As he did, he pulled back and pushed hard cumming in her womb. Sindel leaned her head up and let out her sonic scream, destroying the roof, again.

Fujin slowed down before finally pulling out. He fell to his left side and smiled looking at her. He said, “You are so beautiful.”

She smiled looking at him and said, “I know. But thank you for telling me. And thank you for the fun.”

Fujin nodded and slowly got out of bed. He walked over to his clothes and said, “I’ll let you enjoy the afterglow. I think the wind is taking me towards the Orderrealm section.”

Sindel laughed and said, “Go have fun, Fujin. I’ll call you when I need you again.”

He nodded and gave her a soft smile before flying off.

Sindel looked at the whole in her roof and moaned. She brought her nails and licked his blood off them before saying to herself, “It’s good to be Empress.” She moaned again and fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
